ShiroAkaChirou
by Armonia Justina Beyondormason
Summary: The childhood or puppyhood of Nora, his brother and sister. Antics! Insults! Lasers! And Much MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**HA HA! WE WIN! The very first NORA fic on the site (section requested by yours truely)!  
_ME LIKEY NORA!!  
_Anyway, this story is about how the Nora we all know is connected to the Cerberus of Greek mythology and his childhood and stuff.  
_YAYZ!_**

* * *

The Dark Liege cringed as another blast shook the room. The three heads of her precious puppy were arguing again. The blasts of fire from one and pure energy from another blew holes in the walls of the lab as they missed their intended targets. The central head tried to appease the other two, but this only made them more aggressive. The demon world, the Dark Liege knew, could not risk another escape of Cerberus into the human world. It was certain that the humans would be talking about the last incident for millennia to come. Only the other day had the technicians produced an answer to the constantly reoccurring problem of the fights. The Dark Liege hated to see her darling in so much pain, tied down to a machine with thick cables, plus the stress was making her gorgeous porcelain skin flake. In the end, nothing else could be done about it, so with a sigh she gave the word.

"Do it."

Nora awoke on the cold floor of the lab. He couldn't place it at first, but something was missing. He felt, empty, somehow. There was no girlie nagging at the back of his mind, or cry-baby pleading, only his voice. Nora opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh, florescent lights. About three feet away lay two other demons, a male with short brown fur; and a female with a flowing, flame red coat with yellow and orange highlights. They began to stir, slowly blinking awake. Both creatures had one crimson and one golden eye, just like Nora. Suddenly, the realization hit.

"Aka-Kaji?" he called to the other two, "Chugi?" The demons glanced up sleepily, hearing the sound of their names. Even though Nora had never seen these two before, he had known them all his life. His brother and sister.

The three had, before an hour ago, been one being. Three spirits shared the same body, the vessel changing to fit the seal of the dominant conscious. When the seal was released, they were each one of the three heads of Cerberus. Since only one spirit used the senses in the sealed form at one time, none of them had ever seen the seal of the other two. They only knew what the other heads looked like in their original form.

The female with the fiery mane blinked sleepily at her surroundings. Soon, her eyes rested on her brother.

"Nora?" she asked groggily. Suddenly, like the releasing of an elastic band, she snapped alert, growling. "NORA!" she cried, rearing up and charging at the white-furred demon, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, IDIOT?!" The brown-furred male, who had by now pulled himself into a sitting position, grabbed his sister by the tail with his teeth, attempting to restrain her.

"Aka-Kaji," he pleaded through the mouthful of fur, "please don't kill Nora, it's not his fault."

'Of course it is," Aka-Kaji snapped, "it's always that flee-bitten, dumb-brain's fault!" Nora watched this exchange with a slight hint of relief. Even in this unfamiliar situation, at least these two personalities had remained constant. Out of nowhere, Nora was scooped up into the air and held by slim arms. He squirmed as a nose nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

"Oh, darling," the Dark Liege cooed, "Mommy's so glad her babies are okay." Even with his ears smothered against the smooth cheek, Nora could hear the distinct sound of Aka-Kaji snickering.

"Put me down," Nora grumbled, pouting, "ugly, meany Dark Liege." The woman lifted him higher and brought his nose to almost touch hers.

"How am I ugly, Nora?" she asked, a hint of annoyance putting a slight edge on her tone. Nora simply shrugged. The Dark Liege stepped over to the other two and scooped them up as well.

"Now," their captor smiled, "no more fighting, okay?"

"Yes, Dark Liege!" Chugi yipped. Nora muttered something unintelligible and Aka-Kaji bit his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

__

**We pulled a LittleKuribo here folks.  
_One update every two or three months isn't that bad! XD  
_Hope you all enjoy it!**

A few weeks later

Nora plucked begrudgingly at the confining fabric of the black and red uniform jacket. He, Aka-Kaji and Chugi were about to start their first day at the Demon Sovereign Army Academy (or simply the Academy as it was commonly known). The three demon puppies stood in a line, garbed in their pressed Academy pants, jackets and freshly shined boots, waiting for the Dark Liege's inspection.

Nora looked to his left. The Dark Liege was busy running a comb and light gel through Chugi's short crop of hair. As a rule, all students at the academy had to stay in at least their half-sealed form while in class, since demon's sizes ranged anywhere from as large as a house to no bigger than a small monkey. Since the Cerberus, actually Cerberuses, were huge, the Dark Liege had put them all in a full sealed form. Nora snickered as Chugi squirmed under the Dark Liege's determined hand. Chugi had been dreading today for weeks, crying piteously at the thought of spending a whole day away from home. Nora had called him a mommy's boy and a crybaby relentlessly until Aka-Kaji had given him a good whack on the back of the head. It still stung a little.

Nora turned his attention to his sister. She stood with her chin proudly angled slightly in the air. This was, after all, the first step to her dream of becoming a commander in the Dark Liege Army. When she decided upon this course, all she could talk about for weeks was how outlaw demons would quake at the very sound of her name. Nora had simply rolled his eyes.

After the Dark Liege finished with the reluctant Chugi, she made her way to Aka-Kaji. Taking the comb, she pulled the girl's long, flame coloured tresses into two large ponytails on either side of her head. These were held with new, shining black ribbons. She leaned in and whispered something to Aka-Kaji. They both laughed at the secret joke.

_Stupid girl stuff _Nora thought to himself. The material of the uniform jacket was becoming overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Making sure the Dark Liege wasn't looking; he undid the buttons, shrugged the jacket to the edge of his shoulders and bunched the sleeves to his elbows. The Dark Liege came over after finishing with Aka-Kaji. One look at the white-haired boy and she clucked her tongue.

"Nora, Nora, Nora," she scolded, "You know that this is NOT included in the dress code." She fixed the jacket, smoothing it out and making it, in Nora's opinion, even more confining and uncomfortable than before. The Dark Liege reached behind his head and swept up the shoulder length locks into a stubby ponytail, leaving his bangs hanging.

"There," she giggled, tapping Nora on the nose, "we can't have your hair getting in your face, now can we". Nora stuck out his tongue. Aka-Kaji kicked him in the shin.

After the Dark Liege had dropped the trio off at the front of the Academy, they were led, with twenty-or-so other demon children, to a classroom. The first year's room was bright and cheery. Colourful demon world plants sat in pots all around the room, the walls covered with pictures and quotes in bold letters. The school day for first years was split between basic skills like reading and writing in the morning, with combat and magic lessons in the afternoon.

When the children entered the classroom, they were greeted by a middle-aged female demon with pointed cat ears. On the blackboard behind her was a diagram of the seating arrangement. Each square representing a desk was filled with a name. Nora went up and found his.

_Let's see,_ he thought to himself, looking alternately from the board the room, _ummm… mmmmm… damn._He could not, for the life of him pinpoint his seat in the room. No way would he stoop to asking Aka-Kaji for help, so he stomped up to the teacher.

"Where do I go?" he demanded, trying to appear as commanding as possible. The teacher crouched down at the knees so she came eye to eye with the little demon and smiled kindly.

"Oh, you must be Nora," she cooed, "Her Hellishness told me all about you and your siblings. You sit over there with Barik." She gestured to a desk in the second row, in the third pair from the left. Without so much as a nod, Nora turned on his heel and walked over to his seat. On each desk, sitting perfectly centered, was a large book, _The Demon Sovereign Academy Primer_and a red and black hard supply case. Nora shoved these to the corner of his desk. Next, he looked over at the boy sitting next to him. Barik, as the teacher had called him, had medium-blue hair, with four spikes of teal coming from the front of his hairline. These matched in colour the two teal fish fins growing from the sides of his head. He had narrow red eyes and… the weirdest eyebrows Nora had ever seen. Nora poked the boy in the arm until he looked up from his Primer.

"I'm Nora," the white-haired boy announced, "You've got weird eyebrows. Why do you have fishy things on your head?" Barik rolled his eyes.

"I'm Barik," he replied in an irritated tone, "you've got weird eyes and it's none of your business." Before Nora could react, the teacher rang a small hand bell to call the children's attention.

"Good morning children," she chirped merrily, "Welcome to the Demon Sovereign Academy! I'm Ms. Felina and I will be your teacher for lessons in the morning. You will find everything you need for these lessons on your desk. Once you have completed your sixth year at the Academy, you must choose whether to pursue the Demon Sovereign Army stream or the pubic stream. But don't worry about that now! As you may have noticed, when you entered the Academy building, you were all put under a half-sealing spell so that everyone can fit…."

The teacher's voice became a drone in the back of Nora's mind. He opened the pencil case and selected a pre-sharpened pencil. He then opened the cover of his Primer and began to doodle. First he drew a giant dog with horns eating tiny stick people while more ran in fear. Then he drew himself, as a male stick figure with a long, spiky hair and dog-ears, kicking Aka-Kaji, a smaller stick figure with a skirt, dog-ears, and two ponytails.

Suddenly, a small projectile made painful contact with Nora's forehead. There it sat, a small piece of chalk. Nora scanned the room indignantly, trying to find the culprit. His eyes rested on Ms. Felina, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Nora," she asked, in a voice that was sweet but concealing malice, "did I give you permission to open your Primer?"

"No," he grumbled.

"No what?"

"No, Ms. Felina."

**I hated those hard pencil cases from elementary school XP  
_I only had _**those_** until grade three (he he he)**_


End file.
